bigbangtheoryfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Sheldon and Amy/@comment-33424015-20171021123948/@comment-33424015-20171023033634
reply to Destinycalls1993 Sheldons social behaviour is due to his disability which can be classified under Asperger syndrome Amy's selfish behaviour in this relationship however can not be attributed to anything other than being a bad and selfish person at heart. There is a stark difference in how Penny handel's Sheldon and how Amy dose , Penny is good friend and not selfish Amy is. In Season 9 episode 14 Sheldon's Grand mom explained problem in how Amy is handling sheldon and why she is apprehensive of Amy for similar reasons. And from perspective of TV show AMY character is destroying the show and below are points how : She is a character that brings any momentum in a scene to an abrupt halt, she was almost funny and interesting at first, but has evolved into a character who is selfish, cloying, needy, manipulative and often quite disturbing. Referring to Sheldon as a "sexy toddler," secreting bedclothes throughout his apartment and constantly nagging Sheldon for sex or complaining to the other characters about not getting any, she has moved beyond comedic to creepy. The show and the Sheldon and Penny characters could only benefit from her absence. I hate her. The acting is aggravating and her monotone attitude is almost wooden. She's become a hollow character who CHANGED Sheldon and his beliefs, the reason I liked Sheldon so much was because he didn't act like he need to be with someone to be someone, then all of a sudden after their first break up he's so distraught he buys cats? No. The other main male characters constantly pining after women makes sense,but Sheldon does not. Amy is sick, she has a disturbing sense of humor and is the reason I don't like the show anymore. This show hasn't been as low in T.V. viewer share as this season has for the past 3 episodes (ep 2 and 3,4), since Season 4 which was 7 years ago! I think the biggest reason for the low interest is all the domestication of Sheldon, Leonard, and Howard that's been going on,as well as the lack of comedic acting being done by Amy, who is tagging along as a central character on Sheldon's apron strings so to speak. I wish the Sheldon-Amy relationship had not happened so quickly, because the way it is being played now, I think it will doom the show to a slow and painful death in the remaining 2 seasons. Constant whining, no matter if the character is happy or not, she whines or nags for her selfish needs. The very first trait that make me dislike her from the start is how manipulative she is. It came as a joke but stay as her personality. And to be pair with someone like Sheldon who is so pure in every sense, not a healthy relationship at all. It's true that to deal with someone like him we need a little bit of maniputativeness to guide him through life. But not THAT manipulative like Amy and definitely not to get her way like that instead of for his own good. Although the writer toned it down in the later season for the benefit of Sheldon development, it just seem so force to me. To the point that I have to put the mute bottom every time Amy is on scene. She is a Annoying Hypocrite. Enough said. Amy is a needy, desperate and disturbing loser who broke Sheldons heart on more than one occasion. HOW COULD SHE. Sheldon is better looking than her and if not for his mental illness he would have landed much better looking and better natured girl , he is tall , don't have any noticable allergies like other male characters in the show , has good knowledge of sports , he is best dancer among male characters in the show and most importantly he is freaking Genius .